supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Wolfen
Wolfen (''ウルフェン Urufen'') es el nombre de la nave que usan Wolf O'Donnell y su equipo, Star Wolf, en la [[Star Fox (universo)|serie Star Fox]]. Ha tenido varias apariciones en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Al igual que como ocurre con el Arwing, el Wolfen aparece como un obstáculo de escenario en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Se dedica a disparar láseres a los personajes del escenario, los cuales hacen daño. Los jugadores también pueden posarse sobre un Wolfen como si se tratase de una plataforma, pero si abandona el escenario con un jugador a bordo, este jugador recibirá un K.O. En los otros juegos, el Wolfen solo ha tenido apariciones breves como cameos. En Super Smash Bros. El Wolfen aparece en el fondo del escenario Sector Z, aunque sin interactuar con los personajes. Galería Wolfen SSB.png|Wolfen, viajando en el fondo del escenario Sector Z en Super Smash Bros. En ''Super Smash Bros. Melee El Wolfen de Wolf y el Arwing de Fox aparecen en la secuencia apertura del juego. También aparece en los escenarios Corneria y Venom. Ocasionalmente dispara rayos láser a los personajes en pantalla, aunque no dispara a ningún personaje en particular. Una vez que deja de disparar, el Wolfen se irá volando del escenario, pudiendo dar K.O. estrella a quien esté parado sobre él. También aparece como trofeo. Galería Wolf Cameo SSBM.png|Cameo de Wolf con su Wolfen en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Venom SSBM.png|Wolfen en el escenario Venom. Wolfen Corneria SSBM.png|Wolfen en Corneria en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Descripción del trofeo Desbloquear: Terminar el Modo Aventura en menos de 18 minutos y 20 segundos. Español right|90px :Wolfen :Es la adorada nave del equipo de mercenarios Star Wolf, que fue contratado para acabar con Fox y su equipo. Las habilidades de la nave rivalizan con las del caza Arwing; de hecho, el Wolfen II era una mejora de su predecesor y casi superaba a las naves del Equipo Star Fox. El líder de Star Wolf, Wolf O'Donnell, es el rival más tenaz de Fox. :*''Lylatwars'' Inglés :Wolfen :The beloved ship of the mercenary team Star Wolf, which was hired to destroy Fox and his team. The ship's abilities rival an Arwing. As a matter of fact, the Wolfen II was an improvement over its predecessor and could nearly outperform team Star Fox's ships. Star Wolf's leader, Wolf O'Donnell, is Fox's most persistent rival. :*''Star Fox 64'' (06/97) (NTSC) /''Lylatwars'' (10/97) (PAL) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl El Wolfen aparece en los escenarios Corneria y Sistema Lylat. También es la entrada de Wolf, tanto en el Modo Versus como en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Tiene también una aparición como trofeo y como pegatina con su diseño de Star Fox: Assault. Galería Wolfen ESE SSBB.png|Wolfen en el Emisario Subespacial. Entrada Wolf (1) SSBB.png|Wolfen como la entrada de Wolf en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Arwing :Un caza espacial pilotado por Star Wolf, rivales de Star Fox. Los Wolfen tienen más dispositivos anti gravitatorios que los Arwing, por lo que su rendimiento es parejo o incluso superior. En su reaparición, los miembros de Star Wolf pilotaban las naves Wolfen II, versiones mejoradas del modelo anterior, con dos cañones láser y capacidad para hacer toneles. :*''N64: Lylat Wars'' :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault'' Inglés :Wolfen :A class of starfighter piloted by Team Star Fox's rivals, team Star Wolf. Wolfen's boast more gravity-suppressing plates than Arwings, making their performance equal or perhaps even superior. When Team Star Wolf reappeared, they were piloting Wolfen II ships--improved versions with two laser cannons rather than one and capable of reflecting attacks by rolling. :*''N64: Star Fox 64'' :*''GCN: Star Fox: Assault'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Los Wolfen regresan por tercera vez como un elemento decorativo del escenario Corneria. Los Wolfen también cuentan con un trofeo en cada una de las versiones, en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS el trofeo tiene la apariencia del Wolfen de Star Fox 64 mientras que en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U tiene la apariencia de Star Fox: Assault. Descripción del trofeo ''Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS'' right|90px :Wolfen :Las versátiles naves de Star Wolf fueron diseñadas por un científico maligno (Andross) y un mecánico sin escrúpulos (Pigma). Dejando a un lado los defectos de carácter de sus creadores, el Wolfen destaca por su cuidadoso diseño y sus cualidades técnicas; de hecho supera al Arwing en potencia y maniobralididad. ''Super Smash Bros. para Wii U'' 100px|right :Wolfen (Assault) :Estos cazas son idóneos para el modo abierto y representan el orgullo del equipo Star Wolf. Se los considera al mismo nivel que los Arwings de Star Fox, o puede que sean aún mejores, gracias a dos pares de alerones gravitatorios regulables. En Star Fox: Assault puedes pilotar uno. ¿Te animarías a compararlos? :*''NGC: Star Fox: Assault (04/2005)'' Véase también *Arwing, una nave con características similares, usada por Fox McCloud y su equipo, Star Fox. Categoría:Elementos de escenarios Categoría:Elementos del fondo del escenario